


Standing Here, Outside Your Door

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Sometimes, Stiles can't sleep.Sometimes, he ends up at Derek's door.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Standing Here, Outside Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a drabble, inspired by the words: leather, sidewalk, hesitant, and I had this initially pop into my head as a fully formed drabble, but then MORE WORDS HAPPENED!

Some nights, it's still hard for Stiles to sleep, too many thoughts and too many memories racing through his head, making him feel like his skin doesn't fit right. 

So, he drives.

He drives until the itch simmering under his skin dissipates, and breathing doesn't feel like dragging nails through his lungs.

He drives, and inevitably ends up here, standing hesitantly on the sidewalk outside Derek's house, waiting with something like hope sitting in his throat until Derek opens the door and crosses the space between them.

Derek pulls Stiles into his arms, and he sinks into it, relieved. He presses his face into Derek's neck, smelling pine and leather even though they're both in pyjamas, and takes a shuddering breath. Derek leads him into the house, taking some of Stiles' tired weight as they move together.

When they get inside, Stiles knows Derek will make him tea, and sit close enough to him on the couch that their legs are pressed together and he can wrap an arm over his shoulders. When Stiles starts to get tired, Derek will take the mug from his hands, and help him from the couch, bring him to the bathroom where they'll brush their teeth together--a toothbrush for Stiles sitting on the counter next to Derek's own.

They'll walk to Derek's room, fingers entwined, and crawl into Derek's bed with only hushed murmurs. Derek will draw the covers over them, and they'll wrap themselves around each other, and Stiles will revel in how Derek's presence envelopes him, how the softness of Derek's beard tickles, how Derek's words make warm puffs of breath fan over Stiles' skin. 

How being here makes Stiles feel.

It's quiet and after a few moments, Derek's heartbeat lulls Stiles to sleep.

In the morning, when they're half awake and still cuddled close under the covers, Derek will say "You can stay, you know. You can just… If you want to." Stiles will swallow a small gasp, and his fingers will still for a moment where they're tangled and toying with Derek's, and then he'll press a smile into Derek's shoulder, lean up enough that he can see Derek's own sleepy-soft smile, and press a gentle, lingering kiss to Derek's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings writing this, I hope you did, too <3


End file.
